halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dark-Exile/SPARTAN-059
oh calm down Somebodies gonna shoot her in the vagina. Its a big target.--Through jealousy, I prevail 07:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) well to answer some of your questions She's from Russia USSR No A she is not an expert at everything,She cant do anything like long Range like shooting a sniper Rifle and she only Specializing in Close Combat Techniques besides assassination with counting out Long Range Weaponry I typed that wrong Yes I think they use Desert Eagles,they still use Magnums appertenly and there older then the Desert Eagle. she's one of the worst SPARTANS to handle most or any Rifle's given to her besbides the ShotGun. She only Really Good with MachineGun Pistols and regular Pistols and is ok at Small SubMachine Guns well no one ever said SPARTANS had to be perfect.Am surprised you guys haven gone up my Butt yet about the Ranks ok,now am really Mad enough to kill somone,Who in the hell? Fking Deleted my awards and Promotion Rank Chart,that took awhile to make..... John-117 had achieved the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer by 2535, not just before the battle of Reach (2552). This meams (at maximum) that it took him 10 years to achieve his rank. So her reaching it in, as you put it, "less than half of three decades" (also known as less than or equal to 18 years) is in no ways extradorinary for a SPARTAN-II. In addition, it is clear that she does not "suck at her job" and instead is merely more skilled in one area of expertise, as many authors on this site choose to do as a way of defining a character. That being said, several of Maslab's points are correct. First, the USSR does indeed no longer exists, as it fell in the earl 1990s. Therefore, she would not have been able to be "from" the USSR. If you were actually trying to say she was from Russia and got confused with the two concepts, then say Russia. However, if she was from Russia, she would certainly not use the tag "USSR" as an identification, as it is somewhat reviled in modern day Russia (not to mention the fact that it would have been dead for almost 500 years; much akin to a british SAS using a particualirlly cruel king as a codename). Second, SPARTAN-IIs are trained from age six in all manners of weapons, including sniper rifles, assault rifles, etc. and thus it is impossible for her to not have some degree of mastery with them; if she was truly as bad as you make her out to be with them, she would have flunked out. She may not be as good with them as other SPARTANs, and may prefer other weapons, but would still be able to use them to at least a moderate effect. Thirdly, she would in no way use the "desert eagle" as a weapon. The UNSC has acess to firearms that are vastly more effective, powerful, and accurate, and to say that they would still produce (and use) a five hundred year old weapon is prepostorous. You state in your post that the "Magnum" is still used and is older and is thus a indicator that desert eagles may still be used, but that makes little sense. A desert eagle is a specific weapon, whereas a magnum is a broad category of pistols. A desert eagle is in fact a magnum weapon itself. You may have been confused and thought thay "desert eagle" was a category of weapons or that "magnum" was a specific weapon, but they are not, and that is wrong. Fourthly, her SPARTAN tag "059" is not acceptable because it is already claimed by a canon SPARTAN-II, SPARTAN-059 Malcolm. This means you need to change the tag to a number not already in use by a canon SPARTAN-II. To do this, simply look to the top of the screen for the "MOVE" button, click it, follow the instructions and move it to a new tag. This is a simple operation, but if you have trouble, simply ask another user for help and they should be able to move it for you. Thank you, Vote for Namespace For #Do not insult me. 19:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) #